1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a foldable display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the foldable display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
The range of uses for display apparatuses has diversified in recent years due to the reduction in form factor and weight of the display apparatuses.
For example, a foldable display apparatus is a display apparatus that can be folded by a user, therefore making the display apparatus easily portable. In addition, when the display apparatus is unfolded, a large sized screen can be realized. The foldable display apparatus may be provided in mobile phones, televisions, display monitors, electronic readers, etc.
In some instances, the foldable display apparatus may include a plurality of display panels that can be folded along a folding line, and the plurality of display panels may be used for different applications.